Fear of Emotions 32
by mistic-night1992
Summary: Newer version. Forget bout the old one...


Harry Potter and Fear of Emotions  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ps. None of the Characters are mine.  
  
Harry Potter was in his small, messy cupboard reading over his Charms homework that Professor Flitwick gave him. He was about to start it but then---- "Boy, get out here this instant! What have you done to me"? Vernon Dursley roared at him. He came out of his cupboard and tried to prevent himself from going hysterical. .  
  
Vernon Dursleys hair was Blue! "I didn't do anything", Harry said innocently, chuckling slightly before ending the sentence. "Boy, what have you done to my hair? You are the only freaky one in this household and if more freaky things begin to happen, you will be living outside", Vernon Dursley said, turning brick red.  
  
Vernon was staring at Harry and then they both heard a shriek coming from the kitchen. Vernon gave Harry an evil look before going in the kitchen. He marched in the kitchen, full of shock. There was a man in dark, black robes, very pale, and holding out is wand. It was Professor Snape from Hogworts.  
  
Harry walked towards him and whispered without making eye contact with him, "Uh. Sir? Why are you here"? Harry said. "Dumbledore wishes that you came to Hogworts for the rest of the summer, Potter", Professor Snape said, looking at the Dursleys. "Who the hell is that"? The Professor said, now pointing his wand at Dudley. "Oh. Sir? I think you better put down your wand. My uncle has a shotgun and he's not afraid to use it" Harry said softly. "Potter, don't tell me what to do. I know perfectly that the gorilla has a shotgun.", Snape said. "Now if you don't mind, I have business to do then wait for you gorillas to stop looking petrified. Potter, go get your things, were leaving".  
  
Harry went to go to the cupboard and get his things but Vernon stopped him.Oh no no no you aren't going anywhere. You are staying right here". "The boy may be a brat but he is leaving from you fat muggles", Snape said looking annoyed. "You have no right to take the boy with you". Vernon spat. "want to try me"? Snape said, now pointing his wand at Vernon. "Ok Ok Ok Take that piece of nothing with you. See if I care", Vernon said.  
  
Harry was trying to pull his trunk but it weighed like 100 pounds. He finally made his way towards the kitchen. "Come on Potter, I don't have all day", Snape said, annoyed. "Oh I don't have time for this", Snape mumbled. He murmured a spell and the Trunk was now into a small quarter. "Alright, we are flooing there so just call out, Hogworts. Clear"? Snape said. "Yes sir". And in 5 minutes they were back at Hogworts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Ah, Harry, Severus, how was your trip"? Albus DumbleDore said. "Fine Albus", Snape said. "Um. Professor Dumbledore? Why did you want me here"? Harry said softly. "There are many reasons why I wanted you to stay here, Harry", He said. "Now, you may be wondering where you will to sleep"? Professor Dumbledore spoke. "Yes sir", Harry responded. "You will have your private quarter's right next to Professor Snapes for the summer. Also, there will be an important notice in the mail once your owl delivers it to you. You may change the password to your quarters but right now, it's Harry Potter. Ok"? He said. "Yes". Great. Now he will have to live right next to Snapes private quarters.  
  
"I'm going to go put my stuff away", Harry spoke. "Sure Harry, Severus, will you show the boy where his quarters are"? "Like I have no other choice. Follow me Potter", Snape answered. Harry practically had to run to keep up to the man. They finally reached a red and gold door. "These are your quarters. If you need anything, either call a house elf or call me", snape said, and he went to his quarters. Harry said the password and the door opened. He looked inside and he saw a king-sized bed, covered with a fleece blanket, a nice living room, small kitchen, but he could live with that, and a nice sized bathroom that could fit 6 people. The walls were painted with red and gold, and the carpet was a nice vanilla color. There was a table with a lamp on the side of his bed, and a blue couch by the living room. There was a nice fireplace and the kitchen was filled with little things like soda, some snacks and such. He figured that he would have breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the great hall. Well, this won't be so bad. he thought. He plopped himself on the comfortable bed and fell asleep.  
  
He woke up with a loud bang on the door. Harry opened the door and there was the greasy potions master. "Albus just wanted me to tell you that breakfast is at 9:30, lunch is at 1:00, and dinner it at 6:00. Also, I hope that you will be somewhat quiet because I have a lot of work to do for this year", Snape said. "Yeah, Sure", Harry responded. "Oh, and your mail is up in the great hall", Snape spat. "Ok Thanks", Harry said. Harry then ran up to the Great hall and looked on the table. There was about 20 letters for him. He took the letters and brought them to his quarters. He picked up the one up front and read:  
  
Hey mate. How are you? I have just returned from outside so I am really tired. Also, I wish you a very happy birthday. Your present is on your way. Also I think Fred and George are planning to give you something so be afraid, be very afraid. Well, please write back once you get this or when you have free time. Your friend, Ron.  
  
Harry smiled to himself and looked at the next letter. It said:  
  
Dear Mister Potter. Enclosed in this letter are your O.W.L scores. Please keep in mind that you have done an excellent job.  
  
Harry skipped that boring letter and looked at his scores:  
  
Transfiguration: 92%  
  
Potions: 98%  
  
Charms: 90%  
  
Divination: 89%  
  
Defense Against The Dark Arts: 99.6%  
  
Harry was shocked. He had gotten a potions grade that high? He thought he would do horrible. He was not surprised on what he got on D.A.D.A but was surprised that he passed Charms. He put the letter aside and picked up another letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
This is your 7th year at Hogworts and you have been chosen Head Boy. That is why I wished for you to come early but there are many other reasons also. The private quarters that you are in will be yours but it will be extended. The head girl also will live in the same quarters as you. You may still go up to Gryffindor common room but here is where you will sleep.  
  
Sincerely, Professor Dumbledore  
  
Oh my god! He thought. He is now head boy? I wonder who the Head girl is. He but the th ought behind and picked up a letter from Hermonie. It said, :  
  
Hi Harry how are you? I have just gotten my OWLS back. I have gotten a 90 in Transfiguration, a 94 in Potions, a 97 in Charms, a 94 in Defense Against the Dark arts, and an 86 in Divitation. I also have been made Head Girl! I got a letter from Dumbledore saying that. I wonder who the head of boy is. Also, Dumbledore has informed me to come to Hogworts tomorrow to meet the Head Boy. I cant wait! Also, tomorrow have a very happy Birthday. Inside the package is your gift.  
  
Love From, Hermonie. 


End file.
